Love Against All Odds
by amrice101
Summary: "Forget all the reasons why it won't work and believe the one reason why it will." Was Logan capable of doing this or will he always just see the negatives? CARGAN!


Heeeeey! This Cargan one-shot is based off a quote I found on Tumblr! As soon as I read it, I immediately thought of Cargan! :D

Disclaimer; I would loveeeeee to own BTR, but sadly, I never will. ):

"_Forget all the reasons why it won't work and believe in the one reason why it will." _

Logan was known for always being logical and sensible; he always looked at the statistics and reasoning behind everything and was known for thinking about the consequences of doing something whenever a problem was presented in front of him. His crush on his best friend of ten years, Carlos Garcia, wasn't treated any differently.

When Logan figured out he had a crush on the hyper teen two years ago, he thought the whole entire thing through. He had thought about how if they ever did become a couple (which would never work due to their opposite personalities), no one would really accept them. With them both being guys and their very different personas, people would always look at them like they were crazy and Logan wouldn't blame them; the idea of him and Carlos even holding hands made him feel queasy, but for an entirely other reason that he didn't want to believe.

No matter how many times he tries to stop the cheesy grins that come to his face whenever he sees Carlos do something cutely innocent, they'll never go away and deep inside, he doesn't want them too; even if his mind says it does.

He also can't help but say yes whenever Carlos calls him over for help on any kind of homework, no matter the subject, just like today.

When he goes over to the island located in the kitchen in 2J, he sees Carlos hunching over his . . . English assignment? Yeah that sounds about right, and all Logan can see is his crush's head titled to the side in confusion and his tongue just poking out past his lips in determination and concentration. The genius swears he has never seen a sight more adorable than this and he's sad he has to stop it when he puts his hand on Carlos' shoulder to get his attention.

Carlos' head whips around to look right up at Logan, a small smile plastered on his face and his cheeks slightly pink but Logan doesn't think anything of it and just blames the weather and Carlos of course; it was at least 95 degrees out and he thought it would be fun to race James around the Palm Woods, which lead to Carlos almost passing out from loss breath. What Logan didn't know was that Carlos was blushing because of the plan he had ready if his conversation with Logan would go as he planned.

"Hey Logie, want to take a look at this?" Carlos looked over at Logan as he seated himself down in the seat next to him, before he reached over and took Carlos' homework in his hands with a tiny grin on his face. He loved the fact that Carlos could depend on him for something, even if it was something as small as help on homework.

Logan's chocolate eyes scanned over the piece of paper in his hand, eyebrows furrowing as he read it in his head. Carlos had to write a 3 paged paper on the topic called, 'Love Against All Odds'. The details on the topic were asking if you thought Love could overcome any obstacle that stood in the couple's way, no matter how low the chances were. Apparently, it was based off a couple in a book Carlos was reading in his English class, one Logan was not a part of, due to him being in higher track classes. The topic seemed interesting to Logan and knew exactly how to help Carlos, only because he had been over it a thousand times or more with himself.

"No." Was all Logan said once he put the sheet of paper back on the island surface, him receiving a look of confusion from Carlos.

"No, what?"

"Love can't compete against statistics and odds. It's just an emotion."

"So?"

"So . . . what?"

"So what if it's just an emotion? Love is one of the strongest things to ever exist. If the people in the relationship have the courage to face the obstacles that might come their way, they can get past anything." Logan sat silent as his eyes practically flew from his sockets. Had Carlos . . . really just said that? Did those words really come from his mouth? No, Logan had to be hallucinating, right?

"D-Did you really just say all that . . . ?" All Carlos was did was nod playfully with a gleaming smile on his face.

"Yep and it's true you know. If you really love someone and he or she loves you too, you guys can do anything!"

"But, what if the people are complete opposites . . . take you and me as an example. What if we _were_ in love with each other? We would always clash because you're always so hyper and want to do everything all the time when most of the time, I like to just stop and smell the roses."

"But . . . why would you smell roses when-"

"It's just an expression Carlitos, what I'm trying to say though, is that, we would always want to do different things and the relationship wouldn't work." Carlos just shook his head as he scooted a bit closer to Logan and took his pale hands into his own caramel hands.

"Logie, you're thinking way too much about it all. Forget all the reasons why it won't work and believe in the one reason why it will; love." After Carlos said this, he brought his and Logan's joined hands to his lips, took his slightly off of Logan's so he could see the shimmery pale skin and kissed each of his knuckles, all while keeping eye contact with Logan the entire time.

When he pulled his lips away from the soft skin that was on Logan's hand, he brought one of his own to cup one of Logan's rosy cheeks. With Logan still shocked, he leaned in and brushed his lips with the pale boy's own pink lips, Logan's eyes instantly closing in the feeling of everything that happened.

"Do you think we could work Logan? If we really, _really_ tired . . . I think we could." Once Logan heard the softness and honesty that was in his crush's words, he knew what he had said earlier was true.

'_Forget all the reasons why it won't work and believe in the one reason why it will.'_ And he did, because, in that quick moment that Carlos had kissed him so softly, all rational thoughts and theories flew out of his mind and he believed in everything Carlos said; they could really beat all odds if the love they had was strong enough, and luckily . . . it is.


End file.
